Flung Out of Space
by bellatrxx
Summary: They say that when you play a character that falls in love with somebody, you also fall in love with said person. What happens when you're resolute about acting on these feelings? (Cooney fic)


Sweet holy fuck, I did it! I finally did it! This is obviously dedicated to Berry and Nany (you two fuckers that kept pushing me to finish and post this, I adore you) and I truly do hope all you guys enjoy! Please leave a review telling me what you think. Bisous!

* * *

The afternoon's filming was finally finished and Cate watched as Rooney firmly tied the robe back around her small frame, graciously accepting the birthday wishes people still offered her. Cate's mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions - things being considered and then discarded as she tried to come up with a way to get into Rooney's trailer to wish her a happy birthday in a special manner, after all, there was no way she could wait too long for another taste of what she had during the scene they did today.

Surely, the sex scene was one she knew they did need to do but she hadn't prepared herself for the onslaught of feelings that came over her as they acted their parts. As Carol, she looked to Therese and showed the deepest feelings the character had kept hidden, kissing her female counterpart with desire and coming up for air quite surprised when she felt how engaged Rooney was in this. They even had to stop a few times because they would gaze into each other's eyes and forget about the crew surrounding them.

With a small whine of distress, Cate noticed that Rooney was already going in the direction of her trailer and the blonde had to quickly dart after her - while, of course, trying to keep a respectable distance so people wouldn't notice. No good would come of rumours rolling around about the main actresses having a torrid affair. While she walked, Cate tried to pay no mind to her concerns - like what about her family? Was she making a mistake? Should she go to her trailer and try to forget these newly discovered feelings for the girl? More importantly: When did she become gay?  
Before she could even reply to the last question that had been ringing around in her head, her fist was connecting with the white trailer's door, just below the tag that read 'R. MARA' in big black letters. And she could do nothing but smile widely as said woman opened the door for her, seeming surprised and yet, utterly pleased she was here.

"Come on in, Cate... I was just changing to go home" Rooney said while trying to get a grip on her now racing heart. The woman she had been lusting after for months was now confined in a small space with her, only some layers of clothing separating their bodies - if Cate had changed clothes at all, because if she didn't then it was only their cream coloured robes and the maroon panties the blonde wore while doing the scene. On that thought, the younger woman felt the first sign of arousal curling around below her navel, just like a mine waiting to be touched so it could explode. She had to keep it in her pants.  
Rooney kept pacing around the trailer as Cate watched her, finally coming down to sit on the forest green leather couch and tapping it softly as an invitation to the older woman. With a smirk, the blonde shook her head but got closer "I have yet to wish you a happy birthday and give you a gift" stopping just before Rooney, she looked down to the girl and bit her lip, lowering her torso to huskily say into the other's ear "Happy birthday, dearest". Feeling goosebumps rising on her skin, Rooney encircled the woman's waist with her arms, trying to bring her closer.

Pulling a bit harder, the girl made Cate sit on her lap and it was her turn to smirk as the robe covering the woman's legs parted to reveal smooth expanses of fair skin. "I still didn't give you your present" Cate murmured, bringing her lips to the brunette's chin and up, finally connecting their lips. A small sound rang between them and neither knew where it had come from, and of course, such things don't really matter when you're about to have sex. Breaking the kiss and brushing her lips against the younger woman's cheek, Cate got up once again, smirking at the pout Rooney displayed on reddish lips. Taking a deep breath, she said "Are you ready for your gift?" and laughed freely when all she received was an anxious nod.

As the sense of finality hit her hard, Cate lowered her eyes to own hands – that were occupied undoing the firm knot that kept her robe tied. Looking up to the girl's eyes, she let go and remained unmoving as the robe fell around her feet, leaving her completely bare except for the barely there maroon underwear. A low groan permeated the air and Cate found herself being pulled forward again, as she settled against Rooney's thighs her bare breasts were attacked by a warm mouth, teeth and tongue caressing the sensitive skin there. Her own lips parted in delight, her back arching to get her closer to the other heated body.

Cold nimble fingers travelled against her stomach – the muscles twitching slightly along with it – and settled on the edge of her panties, threatening to go past them but not doing so "Darling… please touch me" the blonde said while trying to push away the robe that covered Rooney. Succeeding in exposing milky shoulders, Cate lowered herself and licked a line from said shoulder to a taut neck, where she proceeded to suck on. As she soothed the mark with her tongue, fingers finally slipped inside her underwear and glided against her slick folds. Her hips began dancing against the hand that touched her, and the brunette stopped for a moment – smiling softly to assure the woman before her that she had no intentions on ceasing her actions.

She pushed Cate over to the side, making her lay down on the couch as she got up to lastly shed her already parted robe. She heard the other woman sigh gently, eyeing her like she was one of the most exquisite things she had ever seen, but she could say the same about Cate. After all, she had been lusting after her not only for her body, but for her amazing self. She was funny and sarcastic, sharp-minded and yet, so humble. Maybe they shouldn't be doing this, there were so many things to consider but as her eyes wandered over the blonde's body and the giant smile she had painted on her lips, Rooney couldn't bring herself to give up that. She couldn't give up on Cate. She wouldn't.

Pushing the questions she had to a small corner inside her mind, she sauntered over to the couch again, coming to be on top of the older woman as she held her weight on her hands and knees. "You're the best birthday present I have ever received" Rooney whispered against Cate's lips, softly parting her mouth with her own and diving for a deep kiss before descending her way down the blonde's torso, just as Carol had done to Therese in the scene they had recorded in the afternoon.  
She nibbled and licked soft patches of ivory skin, inhaling Cate's scent as she approached her destination. Rooney went on her knees for a moment before lying down on the couch – her lower legs up on air since she didn't have much space, aroused nipples brushing against the cold leather as her face inched closer to the other woman's intimacy. Licking her lips quickly, she opened her mouth and let her tongue touch Cate's opening. Her taste buds exploded as she took in all sensations, including the blonde's sharp intake of breath. With a small moan, she licked through wetness and came up, circling the clit and sucking it into her mouth.

Cate was almost mewling, her hips undulating against the girl's mouth as her hands gripped onto the cushion above her head. With a small moan, she lowered one hand to her own breast, playing with it as Rooney ate her like there was no tomorrow. She gasped sharply once more as she felt now warm fingers come up and tease her entrance mercilessly, plunging shallowly inside her for interminable moments before they were pulled out again. The blonde's body begged for release, all curves and sharp lines becoming taut with tension and with another hum from Rooney, the girl entered her with two fingers. Cate parted her legs wider, muscles protesting against such stretch as her hips kept coming up and down against the brunette's tongue and fingers.

They were following a rhythm, Rooney's fingers making a come hither motion every time she came out and rubbing a soft spot inside Cate. She looked up and found herself captured by those icy blue eyes she had adored since a young age but that didn't stop her actions – quite the contrary, she doubled her efforts so she could gaze into the woman's eyes as she came. "Oh, Rooney…" as everything she heard before Cate's shuddered against her, a hand searching for hers and meeting it halfway as the blonde came. Her fingers kept moving despite the flowing wetness, slowing down slightly as the blonde came down from her high.

Grinning like the cat who ate the canary – which was quite the picture, since she had just ate Cate – she removed her fingers and came up, licking them clean. The older woman had thrown an arm over her head and was watching her with hooded, lazy eyes. Nothing looked better on Cate Blanchett than a freshly fucked look. Rooney lowered herself next to her, half of her body on the couch and half on top of the woman and brought their lips together once again. When the kiss ended, she laid her head on the woman's chest, smiling contently as Cate drew unrecognizable patterns on her back.

Looking up at the blonde, she smirked naughtily before asking in husked tone "Cate, when is your birthday?"


End file.
